We don't work together anymore
by HogwartsPrincess11587
Summary: A Linstead one-shot continuation of the last episode. Erin has taken the federal task force job and Jay realises the potential for them to finally be more than partners. Not great at descriptions but give it a go while you wait the last few hours for the new episode!


**Hello! I've been rewatching in preparation for the the new episode and this is basically what I want to happen (completely unrealistic...but I'm allowed to dream). I have temporarily jumped aboard the Linstead ship. I don't know if this is very good at all but thought I'd go out on a limb and post it. I also completely ignored the Burgess situation!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD, if I did things would be very different!**

**Continues straight from the last episode (Season Two, Episode 9): **

Lindsay stood there waiting for someone to acknowledge the announcement she had just made. The silence was profound. Feeling like she should say something more she opened her mouth to speak just as Antonio broke the silence.

"Molly's?" He asked.

"Yeah" She nodded. The intelligence unit members gathered their things and headed for Molly's bar, all wondering what had motivated Lindsay to take the job, to leave them. Thankfully it was a rather quiet night, a few firemen in the corner but otherwise the bar was unoccupied. Voight was hesitant to enter the bar knowing there was deep resentment among the firemen but at the same time knew how important it was to support Lindsay. It was a much more sombre event than it should have been, there was quiet contemplative drinking, reflection on the units achievements followed by well wishes for the future. Lindsay was drinking at a rapid rate, questioning her own reasons for making the decision. It got later and people started making excuses to leave. Eventually it was just Lindsay and Halstead.

"You know, we don't work together anymore" He said with a suggestive smile.

"Alright, buy me another drink and we'll go back to my place" She agreed. Surprised by her response he bought her the drink. Then he drove her home, with no intention of doing anything more. Not while she was inebriated. He closed the apartment door behind him and turned to find her closer than she had ever been, looking up into his eyes as if they held the answers she needed.

"Erin" He said, his tone conflicted. Jay wanted nothing more than to kiss her, touch her, but he knew it would be wrong. She was beyond caring for consequences so she reached up and pressed her mouth to his. They had both imagined this moment in so many different ways but reality was so much better. Erin acted quickly, deepening the kiss while walking him backwards towards her bedroom. He kissed back, slow and gentle compared to her rough and determined. Once they were in her bedroom he paused, assessing the room. He kissed her again before pulling her shirt over her head, then undoing her jeans and discarding them as well. They sat on the edge of the bed, lips not wanting to be apart ever again. Jay reached behind himself and found the large t-shirt she wore as pajamas. As soon as they moved apart to take a breath he pulled the shirt down over her head.

"What are you doing?" She asked, confused.

"I'm putting you to bed" He answered struggling to get her arm into the sleeve.

"Why? No!" She protested.

"You need to sleep" He said softly laying her back once the shirt was on.

"Are you serious?" Erin demanded looking hurt.

"I'm not saying no, I'm just saying not like this" He answered pulling the blanket up to cover her.

"You're an idiot" She grumbled. He'd known childish insults were likely and didn't bother to respond. Jay looked away and she took the opportunity, shoving him so hard he fell off the edge on the bed onto the floor. He sat there for a moment wondering why he had let is guard down then got up and left the room. He knew his way around well enough to get her a glass of water, he went to place it on her bedside table and found her already sleeping deeply. Unable to think of anything more he could do for her he made himself comfortable on the couch and headed to sleep himself.

* * *

Erin woke with the worst headache. She groaned and rolled over but that only made it worse. Had it not been for the smell of coffee she would have gone back to sleep. Moving slowly to keep the throbbing at at a minimum she got up and started making her way to the kitchen. All the curtains were open and the main living area of her apartment was blindingly bright, it was tempting to return to bed. She stumbled through to the kitchen, eyes squinting against the light. Jay handed her a steaming mug. Accepting it gratefully she held it with both hands, first inhaling the aroma then finally chancing a sip. It was too hot to drink but she honestly didn't care, every little bit she consumed pushed the headache further back.

"Don't burn your mouth" He commented, not brave enough to do more than blow on his own mug of coffee.

"I'm not" Erin lied, promptly finishing her coffee and pouring herself another.

"Sure" He answered knowing it was impossible not to.

"Thank you" She said and was about to elaborate when someone knocked on the door.

"Who's that?" Jay asked looking confused.

"How should I know? Stay in my bedroom" She instructed pushing him into the room as she made her way to the door. She didn't usually answer the door without first looking to see who it was, or in her pajamas, but she pulled open the door anyway.

"Detective Lindsay, I just wanted to congratulate you on your decision" The man said, it took her a moment to remember who he was, Special Agent David Lang, he'd been sent to convince her to join the federal task force.

"Thanks" She mumbled brushing her hair out of her eyes, she felt particularly self conscious in her sleepwear.

"I brought you this" He said extending his hand, an expensive bottle of whiskey being offered.

"That's really nice of you but I can't do it. The reason I'm a good cop is because I know the 'few neighborhoods' I work in. I grew up in this city, those neighborhoods. Federal operations would be so removed from the people we're trying to help. I may not help a lot of people but when I say I'll be there for them I will be, long term. I owe this city everything so I have to stay" She explained relieved to have it off her chest.

"Have you talked to Kot?" He questioned.

"Not yet" She replied.

"Okay, good luck" He said sounding more genuine than she had expected. He turned and walked away. It took her a moment to rerun the conversation in her head but once she was satisfied she hadn't said anything impolite she closed the door.

"Who was that?" Jay asked poking his head out her bedroom door.

"He's a fed, wanted to congratulate me" She answered.

"And?" He questioned.

"And I told him I couldn't take the job" She replied.

"Okay" He said with a nod.

"You're okay with it? Going back to being partners, nothing more" Erin wondered aloud.

"I am" He agreed feeling like he'd missed the only chance he was ever going to get with her.

"You know we still don't work together, not until I talk to Voight" She pondered.

"Very true" He answered pulling her close. He pressed his lips to hers and loved the way she responded, standing on tip toes to get the best angle. They fought for a moment then he gave in to her dominance. She kissed him slowly and softly then harder as they stumbled into her bedroom. She pulled him onto the bed as his hands crept up her shirt. Between kisses he managed to remove it then took a moment to admire her. He had just started to kiss her again when there was knock on the door. Erin pulled the shirt back on and went to answer the door.

"Hank" She said slightly surprised to see him there.

"Erin" He replied pushing past her into the apartment. "What can I do to make you stay?" He demanded. She paused for a moment, thinking.

"Trust me when it comes to Jay" She replied instantly.

"Done" He answered before even considering what she had said. She started to think she had missed a brilliant opportunity, she could have asked for anything.

"Good" She answered.

"Do whatever you like with Halstead?" He both stated and questioned.

"I plan on it" She said with a nod.

"Halstead? Really?" He asked.

"Pretty Sure" She replied.

"Really?" He questioned again, he knew there was something more than friendship between the pair but hadn't really considered that Erin would ever want to act on it.

"He's in my bed" She answered unable to suppress the smile as his face contorted in fatherly disapproval as her words sank in. Without a word he was gone, the door slamming shut behind him. She was still laughing when she entered the bedroom, Jay lay where she had left him looking confused.

"What did you say to him?" He asked, now there was no denying it, they did work together.

"I told him you were in my bed" She said unable to stop herself from laughing.

"You what? He's probably getting his gun!" Halstead said launching himself from the bed. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close.

"He had his gun, don't worry I won't let him hurt you" She whispered teasingly before kissing him.

"Forgive me for still being scared" He answered but didn't argue as she continued to barrage him with kisses. The shirt was gone and he was tracing the lacy trim on her bra when there was another knock on the door. "Really?" He demanded as she kissed him again before leaving the room, shirt in hand.

"What?" She demanded before she even saw who was on the other side of the door. Antonio and Alvin stood there looking conflicted.

"You can't..." Alvin started.

"Voight" Antonio added.

"I'm not going anywhere, I've already talked to him" She replied before shutting the door in their faces flinging her shirt to the floor on her way back to the bedroom.

"What now?" He asked but she didn't bother to reply too eager to progress past the clothes removal stage. She pulled his shirt off and took complete control kissing him rapidly as he took a more calm approach. His fingers traced aimlessly across her back, simply enjoying the feel of her skin beneath his fingertips. Clearly unimpressed by his slow progress she reached around and undid her bra herself throwing it to the floor. If anything it made him slower, now all he wanted to do was look at her, as if this was his only chance to memorize every detail. She decided to give in and follow his lead, she sat back and looked at him properly. Noticing scars she had never seen before, the details easily missed in quick, stolen glances. He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair before pulling her mouth to his. She had just reached down to his belt when yet another knock on the door made them freeze. "Can't we pretend you aren't here?" He asked not wanting to let her go.

"I'll be quick" She promised leaving him yet again. She retrieved her shirt from the hallway floor and pulled it on before yanking open the door, not quite sure who to expect next. "Nadia" She greeted breathlessly.

"Hey, I just wanted to see if you wanted some help packing or something" The young woman said hesitantly.

"I didn't realise you wanted me to leave" Erin replied.

"I don't, but if it's what you want" Nadia justified.

"It isn't, I want to stay here and keep an eye on you. So that's what I'm going to do" Erin said noticing Nadia's gaze had shifted.

"Awesome" Nadia said trying to sound enthused though her eyes were fixed on one of the jackets that hung just inside the door.

"What?" Erin demanded still not sure what Nadia was seeing.

"Is that Halstead's jacket?" She asked before returning her eyes to Erin. The role reversal was incredible, suddenly Erin looked like the guilty teen while Nadia looked shocked and horrified as she connected the dots. Halstead's jacket, Erin dressed in her pajamas even though it was mid morning, the tussled hair and just kissed lips.

"Yeah" Erin said slowly realising there was no point denying it.

"I'm gonna go now" Nadia said shaking her head. "That didn't take you long" She teased as she made her way towards the stairs.

"Shut up" Erin called after her. She closed the door but took her time making her way to the bedroom. Nadia was right, it was awfully quick. Erin was trying to figure out whether they were doing it because they could or because they wanted to.

"You're not home anymore" He said as she entered the room.

"Definitely not" She answered, it couldn't hurt to do something just because she wanted to for once.

"Good" He agreed as she pulled off the shirt and joined him on the bed. He kissed her softly, then harder. He had learned by now that he probably didn't have very long before the next knock, he was going to make the most of it. She got rid of his belt and started on his jeans, she had them unbuttoned and unzipped but they still wouldn't come off. With a grunt of exertion on her third tug he laughed and got up, removing them himself.

"Why do you have to wear the tightest jeans available?" She questioned.

"You like it" He replied with a cheeky grin.

"True" She nodded realising her argument was invalid. Underwear was removed and they were suddenly completely naked. Jay grinned madly while Erin ran her hands across his back, feeling every taut muscle just beneath his skin.

"You're sure?" He checked.

"Bit late for that" She answered rolling so that she was on top.

"Yeah" He breathed as she lowered herself onto him. He gave her a moment then rolled them back so he was on top starting with long, slow movements. She kissed him and held him close loving the feel of his slightly sweaty chest against hers. Their breathing became short and ragged as his thrusts became harder and faster. He kissed just below her ear loving the way her hot breath warmed the side of his face.

"Jay" She said softly.

"Erin?" He replied with a smile.

"Jay" She moaned breathlessly. He had never imagined she would be capable of such an arousing noise. He leaned down and kissed her just as her back began to arch. She let out a tiny sound, somewhere between a gasp and a moan as her body began to shudder against his. With a grunt he followed her lead allowing himself to finally lose control. For a few moments the only noise was their breathing, desperately sucking air into burning lungs. As their breathing slowed she opened her eyes, his expression was blissful and she couldn't help but allow herself to smile in response. He wanted to say something but couldn't think of anything fitting, the last thing he wanted to do was ruin the moment. Instead of speaking he used his mouth to trail kisses down her neck. She held his head with both her hands and pulled him up for a kiss, soft, gentle and slow. It was amazing how much could be communicated in the subtle movements of lips. The silence dragged on but was in no way awkward, the calm both before and after the storm.

* * *

They spent the entire weekend in bed together, talking, touching, kissing, learning things about each other that they'd never share with anyone else. There was the odd trip to the kitchen for food or to the bathroom. A hot shower turned into the best sex all weekend. It was refreshing to spend so much time with just one person, at the same time it was physically exhausting. Muscles they never knew they had were aching. Lips bruised and cracked but still keen to be used.

"I could stay here with you forever" He mused as he lay in her bed, arm wrapped around her waist.

"I'm pretty sure we'd need food" She replied, always the practical one.

"We could get pizza delivered, and beer" Jay suggested.

"Pizza, beer and sex. Sounds good to me" She laughed.

"Exactly you should call Voight and tell him we quit" He said.

"Why don't you call him?" Erin asked.

"Because he'll probably fire me before I can quit, also I'm pretty sure he's going to kill me" Jay answered.

"I guess we'll find out in the morning" She said knowing that they would eventually have to face not only Voight but the whole intelligence unit. They could try and keep their relationship secret, but they worked with detectives, eventually the truth would surface.

"In that case there are things we need to do before I die" He answered pulling her closer.

"Okay" She laughed, no hesitation in allowing him to do whatever he wanted to her.

**I couldn't really think of a proper ending so I went for humorous! I'm not a big Linstead fan but in my rewatching I did notice a considerable amount of chemistry which I previously missed (or intentionally ignored). I would be tempted to write a multi-chapter Linstead fic but at the moment I'm really focused on 'Baby Severide' which I update daily...shameless self promotion! Feel free to leave me a review, I absolutely love to read your thoughts and opinions (even if it's only a few words!). **


End file.
